blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fara
Fara is a blacksmith and former Paladin who resides in Lut Gholein. Biography Fara was once a Paladin of the Hand of Zakarum, training in a temple in Eastern Kurast.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei As a young Paladin, she once helped Warriv. She abandoned the faith after learning of corruption and greed within the church. Establishing herself in Lut Gholein, she made a living selling and repairing armor for the city's guards and mercenaries,Act II NPCs, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2017-11-2017 toiling under the desert sun.Book of Tyrael In 1265, Lut Gholein came under siege by dark forces. A group of heroes pursuing the Dark Wanderer made their way into the town, and Fara lent them her aid. Their group included Warriv, but she saw no need to remind them of their past encounter, and doubted he remembered her. The rewards for her deeds (in her mind) would not come in this life. To her horror, the Dark Wanderer succeeded in releasing Baal, and she wished the heroes well as they continued their pursuit eastward. In-game Fara appears in of Diablo II. She is Lut Gholein's armorer, and like Akara, Atma, Ormus, Jamella and Malah, automatically replenishes the player's health and mana when they deal with her. If one's character is below level 15 she will only sell a few items, but will have a considerably wider selection at and after that level, including magical and socketed. Her prices, like all of Lut Gholein's shopkeepers, decrease as a reward for killing Radament. Dialog Introduction (General) *General: "I know much about the ancient religions. I was trained as a Paladin of Zakarum in the Eastern Kurast temple many years ago. *Paladin:"Welcome, brother Paladin. I am Fara. I was once a devout champion of Zakarum." Gossip *"The shrines in the desert are leftover artifacts from the great Sin War that ravaged these lands almost a thousand years ago. They still function, but most travelers believe them only to be remnants of the distant past." *"I've no love for brothels, as they can lead honorable men to do dishonorable things. Since the local harems took up hiding in the palace, however, there seems to be a rise in foul tempers." *"When the Three Evils were bound ages ago, Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, was moved to Kurast and bound by the holiest of magics." *"Warriv may not remember me, but I helped him out when I was a young Paladin. There's no need for me to remind him. The rewards for honor will not come in this life." *"Greiz is a fine warrior and leader, but in his heart, he will always be a mercenary for hire. I cannot be loyal to those who have no loyalty to themselves." *"Atma is a good, loving woman. But I fear she will succumb to her despair and hatred." *"Geglash is too confident in his abilities. A warrior's true strength is in his heart." *"Meshif is an honest man as far as I can tell. He has never pestered me about my past." *"Perhaps, in time, you will play a part in reclaiming our Order's honor and spirit. You are an inspiration to me, brother Paladin." (exclusive to Paladins) Radament's Lair *"I believe that the creature you refer to is one of the ancient Horadric mummies from the tombs that lie buried beneath the desert sands. It is unusual for one of his kind to be so far away from his resting place. I sense in this entity a restless and malevolent spirit." (after initiation) *"I've just been reading something interesting about this sort of undead. Apparently, certain Horadric funereal priests altered the bodies of their dead mages with magical and surgical techniques -- often replacing body parts with those of animals. This was thought to augment their powers, and raise their status in the afterlife." (early return) *"As you have helped Atma and all of us, so shall I help you." (completion) The Tainted Sun *"This unnatural nightfall is no doubt caused by evil sorcery. Drognan might know what we are dealing with." *"The Claw Vipers practice evil magic. They have also been known to kidnap travelers and sacrifice them to their dark gods." (early return) *"Drognan seems to have taken you into his confidence. This is good, for you will benefit from his wisdom." (completion) The Arcane Sanctuary *"Ah, the ancient mage Horazon! He believed that he could bend Evil forces to his will. What he didn't know was that Evil uses man, not the reverse. The Vizjerei still revere him as a symbol of man's ability to triumph over other worldly forces. The Church of Light, however, cites him as an example of man's folly." (initiation) *"I understand that you've been talking to Jerhyn. Well, if so, then you're the first in a long while... since the trouble began, actually. Do us a favor and try to find out what's got Jerhyn so edgy all the time. OK?" (early return) *"Faith is stronger than any armor. The shield will protect the body, but Faith will strengthen the courageous heart." (completion) The Summoner *"Hmmm... That doesn't sound like Horazon. I'll agree that he may have gone mad, but from what you tell me, I don't think that's the case. Talk to Drognan... he may know more than I." (early return) *"I feel no pity for that would-be Summoner. His terrible ambition for demonic power was his undoing. You merely hastened the inevitable." (completion) The Seven Tombs *"Legend has it that Tal Rasha lies imprisoned within his tomb, forever struggling to keep the Lord of Destruction bound. His was a selfless act, although perhaps foolhardy." (initation) *"This is terrible news! Baal is in possession of one of mankind's most powerful mages, and the Lord of Terror guides his path. They must be stopped, for I am sure they mean to free their elder brother Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, who lies imprisoned under the corrupted city of Kurast. I fear you are walking into a great evil, but your faith can save you. May you walk in the light always." (success) Personality and Traits While no longer of Zakarum, Fara carries forth the ideals of Order and Right, and holds true to the teachings of Akarat. She believes that despite the corruption of the church, his teachings in of themselves are pure and noble. She has a positive attitude and great inner strength, along with a sharp mind, with much knowledge of Sanctuary's ancient religions. However, while proud of her Paladin training, she maintains a humble facade, and refuses to discuss the reasons for her abandonment of the Church.To Hell and Back She has no love for brothels, and is dubious of mercenaries, stating that she cannot be loyal to those who are not loyal to themselves. References Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Act II Category:Blacksmiths Category:Lut Gholein Category:Paladins Category:Zakarumites